


Turn Back The Clocks

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Dark, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Faked Suicide, Gen, Gore, Killing, Knives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: (Here's a Hat In Time AU,I was going to write something original but then remembered I'm not famous so here's this)Hat Kid flies over a world where she decides to rest for a few hours to explorebut soon learns she should have continued so she could go home
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Welcome to Mafia Town

**Author's Note:**

> Welp,I was going to make this a series but I already have enough series to deal with  
> This just has the regular levels but with the insanity of this AU added

" _Day 45 on being on the fly,_

_I decided to stop my ship at the nearest planet since I fear the timepieces are going down in fuel. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about,but this might give me the opportunity to meet new people! This might slow my time down but I'll be home to see my parents soon enough-_

The hatted girl stood up from her beanbag feeling the ship shift a bit

"Yeah, I should land."

The girl ran to the main control room passed her TV where she was watching her favorite TV show, she went to the steering wheel and moved her ship towards the planet that looked very dark

The ship landed in a broken town, the sun didn't shine..she didn't think there WAS a sun, the walls were black, the greenery was more brown then anything, windows were smashed in, and there were no other life to be found

Hat Kid stepped out her ship into the broken concrete

The little girl walked to where a fountain was, she looked back at her ship seeing it was mostly hidden, she walked forward and couldn't help feeling this place was..off

That was supposed to be her first instinct to just leave, but curiosity got the better of her

Hat Kid looked around for any life around, but nothing, nobody around, it was like everyone died

She was about to leave

When something threw a rock

The girl looked over at the direction and saw the one responsible

Another girl

In a brown cloak,her hair a mess,her eyes filled with fear and cuts along her hands and face

Hat Kid stepped forward to see what was wrong but the girl ran from her

"Wait! What's wrong?!" Hat Kid yelled going after her

With the running the girl lost her hat in the wind but she didn't noticed

She cornered the other known life here 

The girl kneeled down and prayed

"Please don't kill me! I..I have nothing to give! H..He stole everything from me! Please don't!"

Hat Kid looked confused and kneeled down to her

"I'm not going to hurt you.."

The girl looked up from the floor tears in her eyes

"Can you tell me where I am?"

The blonde girl didn't say anything,she was surprised

She wiped the tears away and stood up

"Your in..Mafia Town.." She said shaking a bit

Hat Kid stood up looking very concerned

"Y..You need to leave..before they kill you..they will kill you.."

The hatted girl looked over to where she came from when she was chasing the other girl and sighed

"Guess I can wait a bit longer..I'll..see you-"

The blonde climbed up a wall and ran

Hat Kid took hold of a stone and tossed it into the air,she hummed some sort of tune as she approached her ship

That's when she heard her ship was..being raided!

She came from the corner and saw a group of these messed up men grabbing her time peices

"Hey! Put those back! I need those!"

One of them looked over and laughed

"Look Mafia! Puny little brat wants these hourglass thingys!" One of them said to another

"What a joke Mafia!"

The group laughed as the angered girl approached them

"You give back my time pieces or I'll-"

The girl was silenced when a knife was stabbed into her side

"Let's leave Mafia!"

"Ok it Mafia!"

The group ran away leaving the girl

Hat kid held her side as blood stained her clothes,the dark purple turning darker with crimson red

Tear appeared in her eyes and she fell to the ground

The hatted girl awoke from a deep slumber,like in the stories her mom told her

She sat up feeling a pain in her side

"Hold still. I need to add this."

The girl looked over and saw another girl with a few cuts on her face,she walked over and placed a sort of liquid over her open cut

"Be more careful next time,Mafia Town is a dangerous place to be if you don't know what your doing."

Hat Kid looked around and saw a pretty nice set up

There was a table with two chairs,a coat she was sitting on,a table with a bunch of science supplies,a simple picture on that table that was of the girl and two figures whose faces were ripped off

"Don't approach any Mafias ok? They'll attack you,trust me..I know." She said grabbed bandages and wrapping the girl up

"I'm Bow by the way. You?" "Hat Kid..that's what I go by.." "Don't we all."

The bow wearing kid sat down in a seat and sighed

"Why did you come here? Your going to die here,and they'll make sure of it."

"I was trying to leave..by they took my time pieces,so I can't."

Bow looked at her confused  
"Time..pieces?"

"Their in the shape of Hourglasses,they power my ship so I can go places. I wanted to go home."

Bow lit up in realization

"I know where you can find them! The Mafia like to sell their stuff to many people around the cursed planet so you can just take those back!"

The girl took out one from a basket

"I bought one just in case I needed it,but you might need it more then me."

Hat Kid stood up the pain subsiding

"Take it. You want to get home,so take it."

The girl took it and smiled


	2. Barrel Battle

Hat Kid and Bow walked through the town looking around

"Where can I find more time pieces?" Hat kid asked

Bow looked at her with a smirk

"Simple. You'll need to find more Mafia. The more you fine,the more time pieces you'll have. Simple." She said running ahead and grabbing a spike,she examined it and smiled

"Take this. You'll need to fight back against those pricks." Bow said with a smile,Hat Kid took it and started to feel uncomfortable

"I'll go ahead to find some more. Meet back at the fountain ok?"

Just like that,Bow was gone

Hat kid looked around trying to find something less deadly and found an umbrella

"This'll do perfectly!" She said dropping the spike

She looked around and made a left turn towards a construction site

The hatted girl looked around the site for anything,but found a weird guy in front of a tube

He was hunched over giggling to himself

Hat Kid approached causing his head to jolt up with a creepy smile crossed his face

" _BuY..wEpOnS?_ "

He stood up and opened his coat showing guns,knives,spears,and other weapons

The girl stepped back  
"I..have a weapon already..but thank you."

" _wAnT mE tO ReAd YoUr fUtUrE?_ "

Hat Kid looked at him confused

"Do I have to pay you or-"

" _yOuR fRiEnD IsN't aLl sHe sEeMs tO bE._ "

The figure sat back down hunched over again and giggled more

Hat Kid quickly ran

"This place is crazy. I need to leave as soon as possible!"

The girl looked around the area seeing more destroyed buildings,she held her umbrella close to her as she walked through the dark town

That's when the girl from before came from behind the corner,she seemed like she was running from-

"Puny mustache girl over here!" Hat Kid looked back at the girl who was completely booking it

The mafia's fun was stopped when the Hat Kid blocked their path

"Little brat needs to move!" Hat Kid lifted her umbrella to one of them and they laughed

  
  


"What is little girl going to do with puny umbrella? Cover mafia from rain?"

They laughed insanely 

Hat Kid's hands started to shake losing her grip as she tried to stay brave

"We can kill you instead puny girl!"

The girl backed up as one of them came towards her with a knife

She started to cry as she swinge the umbrella back and forth

The tip of the umbrella cut the face of the Mafia member causing a hiss to appear

"Little girl hit Mafia!"

Hat kid looked at the cut she made and looked at the tip of the umbrella

A smile came across her face and she charged at the Mafia goon

Everything came back into light as the girl finished what she had done

Hat kid covered her mouth looking at the dead bodies of the Mafia members

"You..killed them.." The blonde said approaching worry on her face

"I..I didn't mean to! It..was just-"

"No..you did good,you need to stay strong while you're here. Everything and everyone here is going to kill you,so you need to kill them too." Mustache said hugging herself

Hat Kid started to cry and fell to her knees

"I want to go home!"

Mustache kneeled to her and pats her head, in her hands were the hat of the girl

She placed it on her head and lifted her face

"Stay strong. If you don't, they'll kill you."

Hat Kid wiped the tears as the mustache girl ran away hearing the sound of more Mafia's in the direction she was going

Hat Kid popped her head from around the corner and found Bow being held by a Mafia member

"Let me go you smelly old men!"

"Look at this pathetic child Mafia! We should smash her into the ground!"

The hatted girl appeared from the corner and cleared her throat

"You let my friend go you big..smelly..jerk!" She yelled causing them to look over

  
"It's little brat again. Didn't Mafia kill her?"

"Mafia must have forgotten."

Hat Kid held out her umbrella looking each one of them down

"Where's the spike?! I gave you a spike!"

"I don't need no spike when I got this umbrella!"

A Mafia came at her and she slashed his side with ease making him run back

"She's a lot stronger then we thought! Mafia threw the barrels!"

Hat Kid looked ahead and saw barrels come at her, she jumped over them and ran towards the tower of other barrels

More barrels came her way but she was able to dodge like usual

But she didn't see the punch to her face that caused her to fly back into the wall

  
"Little girl should have not come to Mafia town! Now Mafia will break little girl's skull!"

The hatted girl closed her eyes and started to cry

But the impact didn't come

She looked up and saw the Mafia that going to attack her, fall backwards to the ground dead

The other members looked at each other and dropped Bow before running away

Bow dusted herself off before walking towards Hat Kid

"I'm so happy you're-"

The girl was punched causing her head to hit the wall and her nose to bleed

"Why..the HELL did you not listen to me?!" Bow yelled upset

"I..I-"

"You could have got killed! Gotten me killed! You are a worthless waste of space brat! I hope the mafia kill you so I don't have to see you again! Find your own damn time pieces!"

Bow ran away

Hat Kid started to cry again, she didn't want to be here

"Hey..um..Hat girl.."

The girl looked up and saw Mustache there with a cloth

"I..saw what happened..Bow's a real jerk. She does that to everyone." She washed the blood off Hat Kid's nose and the tears from her eyes

"It'll be ok..she's just afraid of the Mafia, she's trying to survive out here.."

"I just want to go home.."

Mustache hugged her feeling herself about to cry as well, it didn't take long for the two to start crying together

_New Friend,for real this time_

_Mustache Girl_

Hat Kid noticed a time piece on top of the barrels

She climbed the barrels and grabbed it

Through her tears

She smiled

"Ta-da! This is my home!" Mustache said with a smile, Hat Kid looked at the small cut out of the cave,"It's not much..I tried to make it bigger, but..theres no power tools to be found and..I don't want to make the Mafia know where I am.." She said lifting the curtain showing a pretty decent set up

A little mattress with no pillows or blankets, a campfire with a pot over it, a log in front of the campfire, and a table that held cans of food,"This was all I could find..since the mafia took everything from my house..and these two owls took my grandpa..I don't know where they took him.."

Hat Kid thought for a moment before smiling,"Be right back!" She ran up the cliff,"Ok.." Mustache said walking into her 'home' and opened two cans of..soup?

By the time it was finished cooking, Hat Kid returned with a blanket and 4 pillows,"Wow..you didn't need-" "No. I wanted to. And you can keep them! I already have enough." Hat Kid placed all the supplies down on the mattress before walking towards the log and taking a seat

Mustache poured the soup into a bowl and handed it to Hat Kid, she took a bite and smiled,"I..always wondered something..how come you haven't gone insane?" The mustached girl ate out the pot and swallowed so she could speak,"Because..I wasn't in the crossfire." "Crossfire?"

"I'm not sure what happened..but whoever got hit with a purple wave..went insane or slightly insane. But I guess I just didn't." Mustache yawned putting the pot down,"I'm sleepy.." Hat Kid finished her soup and placed the bowl down

Mustache girl walked over to her mattress and laid down,"Where are you going to sleep?" "My ship, I mean..it might be a bit creepy but I got nowhere else to." The blonde girl sat up,"You could stay here! At night, the mafia get very hostile..and since they know where your ship is..who knows what they'll do.."

Hat Kid sighed and walked over to the mat,"Mind if I-" "No! Not at all!"

Both girls laid down on the mattress looking into the crack ceiling,"How long have you've been like this?" The mustached girl hummed a bit before speaking,"About a year.." Hat Kid looked at her and sighed,"It must be hard..to be alone.." "I manage..but it is hard..everyday you worry about dying, and have a feeling that you'll never wake up the next morning.."

"That is hard.."

"It is."

The blonde girl yawned and laid on Hat Kid's shoulder,"Good night.." The brunette didn't move her arm, she just smiled and closed her eyes falling into slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw..so cute..


	3. She Came from Outerspace

The rain poured from the sky making it muddy around the places the brown sand was

Hat Kid had her umbrella out and a yellow poncho over her purple dress

Mustache told her she saw a Mafia take one from the sale they had to get rid of the time pieces so she was trying to find him

Her steps led her through the still dead town,all she wanted was to sleep in the comforts of her bed and then eat her favorite cereal 

The footsteps in the rain mixed with the droplets caused no way of any other sound to be heard,it was annoying but Hat Kid still tried to stay positive

But positvity was hard to come by for the fact she's been stabbed,punched,and thrown

The goons around her didn't notice her,they seemed to be interested in other things 

She continued to walked through the rain thinking about when this was all over

The rain led her to a mafia who seemed a bit more timed then the rest

He seemed scared of the ones around him

Hat Kid approached

"Hey..um..you have something of mine..can I have it?" She asked

The mafia looked at her with a sad expression

"N..No..mafia need to keep this,or..or they'll hate Mafia.."

Hat Kid reached her hand towards him to grab the time piece but he moved back more

"Please,I need to go home.."

"But..Mafia needs to show other Mafia that he's not weak.."

The hatted girl looked down at her umbrella and sighed

"Alright. I'll go then-"

The girl turned her back but looked back at him

"Oh look! A mafia!"

He looked over but was quickly tricked and the time piece was taken

As she ran

Hat Kid smiled


	4. Down With The Mafia

Hat Kid and Mustache walked up to the building that didn't seem to be all that broken,the blonde girl looked at the building and felt scared

"Um..How about we go through the back? I'm certain that we'll be killed if we entered through the actual entrance."

"Good idea."

The girls went through the back window and ended up in the kitchen

In the kitchen,a cat was preparing food

She seemed calm and hummed a nice tune

"Hey..I'll find a way to the boss,you look for another way ok?" Mustache whispered,Hat Kid nodded and the two were separated 

The cat looked over as she stirred together a pot,she seemed tethered and in bad shape

"I see they brought more..human..meat this time." The cheerful smile disappeared instead turned into a sick twist smile,"No matter..any meat will do.."

The cat took hold of a knife and threw it at her

It missed by an inch

Hat Kid quickly ran out the kitchen causing the cat to laugh creepily

The girl ended up in a place that looked like a casino,it was fancy and it had a warm feeling to it

She looked over and saw the same guy in the coat sitting at a booth giggling

She didn't want to,but she was interested,so she walked over getting his attention again

" _wOuLd yOu LiKe tO bUy a WeApOn?_ "

"No thanks..I just want to see what else are you selling."

The figure looked at her with a creepy smile

" _I AlSo SeLl uNkNoW ItEms. wOuLd yOu LiKe tO sEe?_ "

Hat Kid nodded

He pulled out a blue rose

" _iT wIlL kEeP YoU fRoM eNtErInG iNsAnIty,uNlIkE tHe OtHeRs._ "

The girl took hold of it and looked at it with a smile

"How much?"

" _20 pOnS_."

Hat Kid only had 20 on her,what if she needed it for something

" _dEaL?_ "

"Deal.."

She gave him the pons and she was given the rose in return

The rose was very pretty,so she put it in her hat which really complemented the purple

The girl walked over to another room that had a key on the wall

But it was harder to reach

But Hat Kid jumped up and with enough determination,she was able to grab it

Hat Kid ran towards the kitchen looking for Mustache,but all she found was the cat still cooking

The girl ran towards the freezer and unlocked it

The cat looked over and noticed the girl entered

"Makes the meet so much fresher.."

Hat Kid looked over and saw with door close

She wasn't fast enough so it shut before she was able to reach the handle

The brunette looked around holding herself freezing,she started to cry which didn't help the cold one bit

This place just wanted her dead

It was clear but with every new place she's been in,it became clear they wanted her dead

But then something clicked and a vent door came undone

"Hat Kid! Come on!"

The girl jumped up to where Mustache was waiting for her

The two ended up in the main room where a man was sitting in the middle,he seemed miserable

The two approached feeling really worried

"Look Mafia! Tiny puny girls are back! Do you want us to attack them?"

The one in the middle shook his head

"Let me hear what they have to say first.."

Mustache walked behind Hat kid holding her arm

"Um..I..I heard you have one of my time pieces,their in the shape of an hourglass. I really need it..or else I can't go home.."

The man looked at the girl and a sigh was all he could manage

"Please sir..she want to go home.." Mustache said

"I..I wish I could give you it."

Hat kid backed up a bit

"Why can't you?"

"They won't let me..I'm sorry.."

That's when the man stood up and gave a sicking laugh

"I am so sorry!"

The man smiled creepily as his eyes turned just how the Mafia's eyes looked like

Red and Black

Hat kid soon was brought to a stage where she was on a platform with spikes under it

" _Let's see if you can beat Mafia before Mafia kills you!_ "

The curtains opened and it showed a crowd of cheering Mafia goons

The girl looked into the crowd and saw Mustache there really worried

" _Come on little girl!_ "

Hat Kid took out her umbrella and set herself up for a fight

Mafia Boss made the first move and was able to get a slash on her face

The girl dodged his next attack and she jumped to the other platform

The crowd became louder cheering the man

But a faint sound of a girl screamed for the girl to win

That bit of words kept her hope up and she gave a smile

The man ran towards her with his axe in hand but Hat Kid missed with almost easy grace

She was able to catch a hit on him but he just laughed

This would not end,so it was clear on what she needed to do

When he was vulnerable,she stabbed the point of the umbrella into his chest

His eyes turned back to normal and a smile crossed his face

The mafia were in fear as the saw their boss being stabbed

Mafia boss grabbed the gold of Hat Kid's umbrella and gave a smile

"Thank..you..no more..insanity.." He said giving a weak laugh as he fell to the ground

Mustache ran up to her and hugged the girl

The rest of the Mafia booed in disappointment

"Oh pipe it down!"

The girls looked over and saw Bow approached them looking annoyed

"Why are you here?" Mustache asked

"Came to congratulate my best friend of course! You really nailed that fucker!"

Hat kid backed away and took her time piece 

But before she could put it away,it was grabbed by Bow

"Hm..I have a feeling..you REALLY need this..am I right?" 

"Yes! Give it back!"

Bow looked at it and smiled

"No. I'm going to gather more..and take you down."

Hat Kid's eyes winded and started to panic

"NO! I need them! Give them-"

Bow pushed the girl aside and eyes Mustache before running off

The goons clapped as the curtain fell

Mustache looked at Hat kid as she started to cry,Mustache took the cloak off her head and sighed

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be..I'll get it back somehow.."

The mustached girl rubbed her arm and sighed

"Bow is serious about everything...so I don't think she's lying when she says she's going to take you down."

Hat Kid stood up and took her umbrella

"I guess I'm going down..but not before I get my time pieces."

Even without the time piece

Hat Kid still smiled 


	5. Cheating the Race

Hat Kid walked through Mafia town looking for her time pieces before Bow does

That's when a Mafia called out her name

"Puny girl killed boss,so puny girl must be strong!"

The girl looked at him confused

"If little girl can beat Mafia in race,he will give little girl this time thingy. If little girl fails,Mafia kills her! How does that sound?"

Hat Kid thought for a second and shrugged

"Sure. What do I got to lose?"

"Your life!"

The two lined up and when they were ready

They ran

The mafia was pretty slow and Hat Kid didn't have much trouble so it was clear why she won in the end

In her hands,held the hourglass

With confidence that she won this fair and square

She smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord..5 chapters done in one day? Huh..that's a record..
> 
> Wonder if I could write a novel in an hour..someone made a game in 2 weeks that looks better then a game that was made in 6 years and is still not done  
> (wink wink)
> 
> So maybe I could..


	6. Heating up Mafia Town

"What..happened?" Hat kid asked as her and Mustache looked out into the lava filled place that is Mafia Town

Goofy Mafia ran up really really scared

"Did you two see who done this?!"

The girls shook their heads

"I did,a girl who had a bow did it.."

Hat kid sighed and shook her head

"Is she going to be acting like a child the whole time I'm here?"  
"She is a kid."

  
The mafia looked around

"If you save Mafia Town,Mafia will you give you this. Don't tell Mafia."

The girls looked at each other and smiled

Hat kid took the left side and Mustache took the right side

And in not time

They were able to turn the lava off and dirty water once again flowed in Mafia town

"Thank you small children! Keep this as a thank you!"

The girl grabbed the time piece and smiled together


	7. The Golden Vault

The two girls were around a vault trying to bust it open

Hat Kid was watching Mustache try to open it with a crowbar

She then noticed a golden ticket flying around so she jumps up and grabs it

Then about 12 more flew around

"Be right back."

"Alright. Be careful!"

About 30 minutes passed and Mustache gave up

"Found something!" Hat kid ran up with the tickets in her hand

The tickets flew into the vault causing it to open

"Success!" Mustache yelled getting up

Inside was a time piece and a ticket to Dead Bird's Studios

"I..I seen those two! They bought 6 of your time pieces each! You should go over and get them back!"

"Yeah..what about you?"

"I'll keep things in order here. Don't worry,everything is under control my friend."

The girls hugged before parting ways

Even though she had to part ways with her friend

And even though she was about to go to someplace that might have more insane people

She kept smiling while the time piece was in hand


	8. Dead Birds Studios

The girl walked into the studio to the sound of two people auguring

One of them were very mad

The other was a bit more calmer

The one who was mad had messed up feathers and a coat that had a few splatters of blood and their beck was a bit..sharp on the points

The one who was calm had a bit more cleaner feather but it didn't help that his face was almost dead with no life to be found,his clothes were also a mess but..he seemed ok..

"Yer movies don't have enough **MURDER** in them DJ Grooves! Every movie must have at least a bit of murder or a dead body in it!"

"I wish to add more death but then I won't have enough employees to make the movie happen. Maybe instead of killing them,just torture them."

Hat kid looked over and saw the so called employees looking in fear at their bosses

"But just torture is nothing compared to murder!"

"Torture is something that brings the murder my friend,it's fun to hear the screams instead to just feel the blood."

The bird who was upset yelled

"Yer just a weakling that can't stand the sight of a dead body!"

"I can stand it. I just don't want to deal with it."

"But you never show a single death! If you'd want a dead body,HA! Just visit me daughter's grave,I dig it up just to get the bones to pay rent. She'll thank me."

"I prefer to show how one reacts to being tortures for hours. Why else do you think that old man never came back? The torture took a toll on his mind. Murder isn't everything"

"It gives the scene life!"

"It only flattens the plot."

The owl held back a scream

"How about we settle this dispute by putting our employees up against each other! Who ever lives gets to have a paid vacation."

"We can't afford to lose more employees Conductor,besides,the slave market isn't doing so well. The last one I got was that boy and he didn't last long..at all."

"What happened to him anyways?"

"Died..poor thing couldn't stand the taste of gasoline."

Hat Kid was about to step away when the glow of the time pieces caught her eyes

Three on each side of the studio

"U..Um boss..where do you want us to put these?" The express owls asked

"Y..Yeah..where?" The moon penguins asked

The two birds looked at each other and sighed

"Just put them somewhere you think is good."

"Yeah."

The two birds part ways going into their studios

"Receptionist,keep out anybody. Tell then to peck off."

"If they don't. Then just shoot them and tell one of these birds to pick them up."

Hat Kid looked around the lobby seeing everyone looking scared for their lives,in cases held..head,but they seemed to be fresh

There were many cracks and stains of blood on the floor with the lingering smell of death in the room

She walked up to the receptionist's desk catching his attention

"What can I held with?" He asked very calm

"I..I need to get in,to get-"

"Sorry kid but the bosses aren't doing autographs today,they are busy shooting their latest movie."

"But..this is REALLY important! I need to get in! Please!"

The owl looked at her from his newspaper

"No. Now leave."

"But-"

The receptionist looked at her one last time so she could clearly see his eyes

Red and Black

  
" **LEAVE!** "

He soon regretted it cause his head started to hurt badly

The girl looked up and saw a vent that was opened

Quickly she jumped up and went inside the penguin studio

Once she was in

The sounds of screams were clear enough to hear,when she saw the multiple bodies of mafia members tied down and being tortured all she wanted was to scream

But she resisted

She made her way through the room and avoided the penguins gazes

Then she was in the owl's studio

Which wasn't any better

There was blood everywhere on set and multiple decaying corpses around

Worst of all,the director demand more blood

Hat Kid quickly made her way out that area too,any place was better then the recording areas

That's when the girl noticed the rose glowing

She reached towards it but it stopped it's glowing

Confusion is what she had but she kept running

Her running stopped when she made it to a room with many trophies

Hat Kid looked around at the many shiny trophies it had

But her amazement was stopped when someone entered through the doors

"W..What are you doing in here?!" An express owl asked looking really confused and scared

"I'm looking..for my time piece. Their in hourglasses,I saw you guys come in this studio with them."

The owl looked back at the studio

"But..we can't give them to you.."

"Why?"

"We'll be killed if we do..Conductor won't hesitate either,how else do you think his daughter died?"

Hat Kid looked down

"I want to..I really do..but if it's the cost of my life..then I'm sorry-"

The owl was shushed when a knife appeared in his head 

The hatted girl covered her mouth seeing the owl fall down dead

"Never liked that owl one bit."

The Conductor said kicking his body to the side

He looked at the girl as tears went down her face

"What are you? Human is a little of an understatement,you seem to be..something weird.." The owl noticed the rose in her hat

He reached for it but Hat kid stopped him

"Anyways,what's yer reason for being here?"

The girl tried to come up with a good enough lie,but nothing came to mind

But one thing did

"I..I want to appear in your movies!" She said with false happiness

"What?" The two looked over and saw Grooves walk up

"Yeah! Both of yours!"

The birds looked at each other and shrugged

"Fine. What's the pay?" Conductor asked

"The hourglasses. Just one from each of you,every day I work here."

The birds sighed and took out a time piece

"Here. Don't be late or I'll gouge yer eyes out!"

"Be at set as soon as possible. The electric chair isn't waiting forever."

The girl watched as the two walked off

Even though her life may be at stake 

And maybe even her mind

She looked at the time pieces

And smiled


	9. Murder on the Owl Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your not going to believe this but I'm having fun writing this AU

"Ah lass! You made it! Ah thought ah had to find you myself and stab ya to death!"

Hat kid laughed uncomfortably

"Make your way inside the train,someone is inside waiting to.. _introduce_..you to the plot.." The owl gave a laugh before turning his back

The girl walked inside the train and found a crow waiting for her

" _Hello fellow owl. As you can see I am an owl too. May I ask you something?_ " The crow was very tall and look shoveled and dead

" _How would you kill an innocent being? A child for instance,then using their blood to paint a wall. What would you do?_ "

Hat Kid didn't respond,she was a bit scared by the question

" _Go on._ "

"Um..I would..strangle them?"

" _Yes! So smart! Strangulation is such an old tactic but I love it! The Conductor likes to use knives and axes. Ha! I feel sorry for his next victim._ "

The girl chuckled really really uncomfortably and walked away

The next cart had another crow looking at a bored

" _You owl! Help me solve this!_ "

Hat Kid looked at the bored

" _What are these numbers? What do they say?_ "

"This..is..just random letters. A B C J K L U."

" _Amazing! Thank you owl!_ "

Confused,she walked away

In the corner,an express owl sat looking down

"He's going to try and crash the train..he'd done it before. Then he'll jump off killing us all..why did the curse need to happen?"

Hat kid looked over confused

"What curse-"

The express owl just started to cry uncontrollably out of nowhere

The next cart had many crows laughing about something,she walked past them and noticed the door to the front was unlocked

She entered and saw a hat waiting for her

The girl grabbed it and put it upon her head,she smiled thinking it was stylish

That's when a scream was heard,the hatted girl looked over and ran towards it

"A MURDER?! ON MY OWL EXPRESS?!"

Everyone stood around the body looking at the express owl bleeding and twitching somehow still alive

The other express owls were shacking in fear with tears in their eyes

" _What a shame. Who would kill an express owl? Don't worry,we'll figure out who did it!_ " The crows said," _But you must stay here._ "

"What? Like peck I'm staying in here! This is me train!"

The crows were gone as they appeared

"Lass,you got check on those peck necks. If they try to destroy anything..kill them."

Hat kid nodded and ran out the cart to avoid the stress of the area

The whole train was covered with crows looking for clues,they seemed to be looking in every nook and cranny for any clue

The girl walked into an area she hadn't see before and found a file

A picture of the Express Owl's were there

"A suspect." She whispered putting it under her hat before running to the next cart

Another file waited for her

A picture of the crows were there

File after file has new suspects to take into considerations

That's when time was up

"So. Who did it?"

Conductor looked at the crows impatiently

"We..don't know.." They said ashamed

"So you done peck all to solve the case?! I should throw you out this train this moment and watch your intestines wrap around the wheels!"

Hat Kid pulled out the files and looked over them

_The_ _Crows_

_The Express Owls_

_Conductor_

_The dead Express Owl_

_Herself_

She looked over all of them and at everyone in the room,she took out the Conductor's file and presented it

  
"What tha? Me? Your saying it's me?" Hat kid hesitated a bit..before nodding

The bird clenched his fist and started to laugh

The other birds when to the ground and sob

Hat kid looked back at Conductor and a dark cloud over coming him

" **Well done lassie! You found the killer! Now time for your final** **challenge**."

The owl plunged towards the girl with a knife

Hat Kid was thankfully able to dodge but it didn't stop the owl from pursuing her

The goose-chase ended when Hat Kid went outside and jumped off the train

By accident

" _Lassie,Lassie wake up..LASSIE!_ "

Hat Kid opened her eyes to see she was on set

"Great performance! I really thought you died! Great thinking jumping off the train,great start up for a sequel!" The owl beamed

The girl rubbed her head very tired

"Oh and here,your..pay. Be here early to start the sequel!"

Even though she was in pain

And even though the tears won't flow down in vain

She grabbed the time piece

and smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter,I was busy with some stuff and the Mafia town ones were easier to do since it was just..noice and it was done..easy


	10. Picture Perfect

The rose seemed to be glowing even more now,Hat Kid never under stood why though

But it didn't really bother her much,all she needed was her time pieces

She entered the penguin studio and was greeted by Grooves

"Ready for your scene?" He asked happily

Hat kid nodded as he took her hand and walked her on stage

She was forced to enter a dark room that had a glass in front of it,Hat Kid was presented with a control panel of different buttons

"Exciting isn't it? I remember when I first got to use this,why haven't I thought of using torture before!"

"T..Torture?"

A big light came up showing a cat tied to a chair

"The cameras are rolling darling,make this waste of space freak beg for mercy."

Hat Kid looked at Grooves as his calm behavior changed to sick joy

The girl backed up not wanting to touch anything

"It's not that hard! Here I'll show you,press a button and something happens. Combine two buttons you get something interesting,easy. Go ahead."

The girl still didn't budge

"Do you want to be the one tied to the chair?!"

Hat Kid shook her head and walked up

Shakily

She pressed a blue button

Cold water came down causing the cat to hiss in the feel

The rose glowed as that happened

Grooved noticed it and tilted his head

Hat Kid pressed a red button and an electric shock came that triggered the electrical impact

She covered her ears and started to cry

The rose glowed even more

The penguin grabbed it from her hat

"What the peck-"

Hat Kid looked up and saw the penguin's eyes widen

He looked around in shock like he was confused

"WHERE AM I?!" He yelled

The girl grabbed the rose and he snapped back into the one he was

The penguin looked around confused

"Why haven't you pressed any _good_ buttons? Here,press the purple one."

Hat Kid looked at him like he doesn't remember anything,she pressed it...and a knife stabbed the cat in the arm

"OH YES! That's a good one! Now press the blue one!"

The girl hesitated even more

Grooves looked at her with an annoyed expression

"PRESS IT!"

She pressed it and salt was cut in where the cut was

The penguin looked at his watch and rolled his eyes

"Alright stop the cameras." He said walking out the room

Hat Kid followed behind the annoyed penguin

He looked at the girl who seemed really..really mentally disturbed

"Well we can't use your scene in the movie,or it'll just bore people.." He said trying to think,that's when the penguin lit up

"Yes! Why didn't I think of that! Be here really early so we can begin as soon as possible!"

Grooves dropped the time piece and walked out the room with inspiration flowing through her mind

The girl picked it up and heard the screams of the cat then silence

Even though she's lost and confused

She smiled


	11. Train Rush

Hat Kid stumbled on set still a bit tired from Grooves..thing the other day. She looked around to see nothing but the part where she got on the train,but before the hatted girl could go on she was pulled back

"Not yet lassie,ah have a great spot for you! You'll be the hero of the story!" Conductor said with overjoy as his ear twitched,"One of the Express Owl's will pull the lever triggering the bomb then you come out to stop the bomb! While that's happening,I'll chase you around with knives!" Hat kid didn't like that idea'

"No? Ah guess that IS too much,but I'm sure Ah'll think of something before he owl pulls the lever. Now get into place!" The owl yelled walking away

The girl sat down and took her rose out,she looked at how it glows but soon it began to wither away

She placed it back in her hat and sighed

That's when she noticed that figure hunched over near a door

She approached him and tapped his shoulder

"WoUlD-" "No thanks. But can you tell me about this rose you gave me?" The figure looked at the rose

"yEs..iT kEePs YoU fRoM gOiNg InTo iNsAnItY." "Insanity? Is that why it glows when something bad happens?" "yEs."

"Do you have any other good awards?" "YeS! aNoThEr RoSe? a bAdGe tHaT'Ll lEt yOu SeE tRoUgH wAlLs aNd dOoRs." "How much for another rose and that badge?"

"80 pOnS." Hat Kid only had 20 pons

"I'm SoRrY. i CoUlD gIvE a dIsCoUnT." "Ok?" "cOmE bAcK wItH 40 pOnS aNd bOtH aRe yOuRs." The girl nodded agreeing with the deal 

The train moved along carrying multiple owls behind it

An owl looked at a leaver and pulled it

A ticking noice was heard

"You peck neck! Why did you do that?!" The Conductor yelled causing the owl to cry

Hat Kid ran out of the room

The owl looked at her in shock,"How did you..how..you were dead!" "That's what you think..Connor." Conductor backed up as Hat Kid ran to the next cart starting the action

The hatted girl ran through the train as it began to fall apart

But all was over when she pressed the button at the front of the train

"Congrats Lassie! You done it!" Conductor yelled happily

Hat Kid took in her breath and smiled

"This movie is going to beat DJ Grooves's movie! Woohoo!" He yelled

"Ah yes..here. Have your..um..time thing." The owl dropped the time piece and ran out to celebrate

Hat Kid picked up the piece and took out 40 pons she found

With a smile,she walked away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a poll to decide who should win the Annual Bird Award!
> 
> http://poal.me/v9cbnw


	12. The Big Parade

"hErE iS yOuR rOsE aNd bAdGe." The figure gave the two to the girl

Hat Kid placed the rose and badge on her hat and smiled

She looked around and she could see through the doors and walls by her command. The hatted girl jumped up happily

The penguin came out looking very happy and excited

"This will be the BEST scene in this movie! You are very lucky!" Grooves said grabbing her hand and dragging her on set

He replaced her hat with a colorful one

"You'll be leading a parade! A parade of penguins!" "That sounds fun-" "While I try to electrocute you!" Hat Kid started to panic

The scene started and Hat Kid started to run as the 5 penguins followed behind

A bolt of energy came out shocking the kid who was just trying to get through

She looked at the penguins who looked to be blank at this point

Hat Kid took a deep breath before she jumped onto a tightrope leading them all forward as the music and energy continued

The music grew louder as she got closer to the top but an energy bolt caused her to lose balance

The kid shook her head trying to snap out her daze,she opened her eyes and saw she was tied onto a chair

She started to breath heavily

"You did great darling! But I think your arc is over." The penguin said with a sadistic smile as he pressed a blue button

A bag came down and caught her face and pulled it back

The little girl trashed around trying to breath as she started to cry out

But soon everything turned black

A bucket of water was splashed on her face waking her up

"AMAZING! Pretending to be dead! I love it!" Grooves said in happiness,"We are going to win! I have a good feeling!" He yelled walking off

The penguin who was helping her gave her a towel and the time piece along with her hat

"Don't worry..tomorrow it will be over..you'll be able to leave." He said before walking off

Hat Kid grabbed her hat,the towel and time piece

As she began to breath

A simple of pain appeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note!
> 
> Do this poll to choice who wins! It will be over on August 16th 2020! Ok? Good!
> 
> http://poal.me/v9cbnw


	13. Award Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes are in!
> 
> Both of them win with 83% and Conductor with 17% and Grooves with 0%  
> So,most of everyone wanted them both to win!

Hat Kid appeared in an auditorium where everyone was watching the two birds looking very stern and ready for something

_The winner of the Annual Bird Movie Award is..._

_Conductor and DJ Grooves!_

The who directors looked in shock at these words

They smiled at each other and celebrated as they were given the award,everyone cheered

Hat Kid clapped seeing them both happy

"Where should we put this award?" "How about in the front where everyone can see it?" "Ah like that idea.."

The girl smiled hearing them agree,now all she needed was her time pieces 

But the birds just left without acknowledging her

So to get her time pieces back,she ran after them behind set

As she ran through this part of the studio,she learned that this place was a LOT bigger..like a basement

On the ground were decaying bodies and dried blood,but something off to the side was eating the corpses

It was another human! But he..looked to be turned insane,"U..Um..are you-" He looked up..it was an old man. He smiled at her walking towards her dropping the decaying head causing maggots to come out

" _Finally..fresh..MEAT!_ " He ran at her but Hat Kid took out her umbrella in time and knocked him back towards the wall. The hatted girl ran forwards up some crates to try and escape the dead filled area

She entered through and air vent and fell into another area,it had..torture weapons. Electric chairs,knives,guns,hooks,and some other things the girl didn't know of. Nothing was there that she found scary besides the weapons of course so she kept going deeper into the rabbit hole

Hat Kid entered a huge room where low..and behold..the directors were there sitting and waiting. On the sides were the express owls and moon penguins looking down in defeat

"Well Well Well. Look what we have here Grooves." "My My. Looks like we got ourselves a little pest in our way."

The little girl took out her umbrella,"I..I thought you said you'd give me the time pieces as pay!"

"We did lassie." Conductor said crossing his arms,"What about the two other one?! I helped both of you win,now you need to give me my time pieces!"

The birds looked at each other and started laughing

"No can do lass. We need the last two." "Exactly. We could go back in time and do whatever we want!" "Ah can kill me daughter again for the second time!" "I can relive the feeling of my first torture..AGAIN!"

They laughed insanely

"I need then back so I can go home!" "Guess your ma and pa are gonna have to wait. Cause we ain't giving these back." Grooves said laughing still

Hat Kid had tears going down her face but kept her determination strong,"Give me..my time pieces..or..or I'll attack both of you!" She screamed

The birds stopped laughing and looked at the girl holding her umbrella in front of them pointing the edge at them

Conductor went down from the platform he was on and took out his knife,"Alright Lassie,let's see just how strong you really are." Grooves came down with him also harboring a knife..but a bit bigger,"You said it darling. Let's make this a show to _die_ for." The penguin snapped his fingers

The lights went out,but the sounds of a million screams came from the left and right. The lights of blue souls came from both sides and going towards the birds

Hat Kid saw 4 eyes looking back at her,red..demon eyes

The light flashed back on and birds came running at her their knives glistening with the intent to kill

The hatted girl was able to move in time but she didn't have a plan on how to escape them

A disco ball come from nowhere and slammed into the ground causing the girl to trip and fall into an electric shock

"An electric floor? Good thinkin Grooves." "Why thank you darling."

Hat Kid was unable react when a knife was thrown at her and it hit her shoulder,the little girl screamed falling to the ground tearing of pain going faster down her face

"Huh? Is she already giving up?" The penguin asked,"Ah didn't even get to stab her yet." The owl said disappointed,"I guess we should have save that soul energy for when we needed it. Oh well,you should get out here darling. You were too weak to even fight against us." Hat Kid stood up holding the railing of one of the stands feeling herself about to collapse

"Oh my lord..can someone take her out?" The receptionist walked into the room and pulled the girl out by the hood,"Sorry kid. You gotta leave."

The girl last saw the birds smiling at her waving goodbye as the door shut

Hat kid was thrown out the building and the owl locked the door

Mustache was in her hiding spot eating something she was able to find in the trash,she was about to take a bite but something caught her eye. It was Hat Kid walking towards her holding her arm

"How did it go?" The hooded girl asked splitting her food to share with her friend,Hat Kid sat beside her and sighed,"It was terrible..I almost died..4 times." "Oh..yikes." The hooded girl gave the hatted girl some of the food,"I don't think I'll be able to get the last 2.." Mustache looked at her with a sad expression,"Well..why not try again?"

Hat kid ate whatever she was given,"I have a feeling I won't make it out alive.." She said,"How about I come with you? I could cheer for you." "And put you in danger? I don't think so.."

The hooded girl looked down trying to think,the brunette put the plate down and sighed,"If I hadn't even stepped on his planet..I would have been home.." She said sadly,"Then..maybe you just need to try harder..then you'll be able to go home.."

Hat Kid looked at her,she gave a smile,"I'm glad I have you as a friend." She stood up and walked towards the studio,"And..I need your help to do it."

Hat Kid was back with umbrella in hand ready to fight,"Look who decided to show up again." Conductor said slyly,"Guess another beating is in session."

The girl took in a deep breath and took off her hat removing the blue rose from her mind

That's when..that built up insanity took it's toll on her mind and her blue aqua eyes turned blood red..and a smile appeared on her face..but not a normal one

An insane one

The darkness over took her mind and she became the monster that shined once but will once again shine

Hat Kid(?) breathed heavily as she finished her job,the blood of the birds covered her hands and her face. She laughed insanely as her sanity decreased,"HAT KID!" Mustache ran towards her and threw her hat back on

The girl opened her eyes showing they were blue again,she looked at the birds and started to feel tears go down her face

Her friend gave her a hug and held her close,"You did great.."

The hatted girl took her last 2 time pieces,"Where to next?" She asked,"I saw some people walk into the Subcon Forest with 6 of them." Mustache said. Hat Kid smiled

"Guess I'm heading there now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's bad,I was in a rush to get to my next class on time so yeah..


	14. Contractual Obligations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now THIS is the chapter I was excited to write! I have so many ideas for the Subcon chapter,so now I can finally write it!

Hat Kid entered the forest, she was put on edge on how dark it was..even more darker then Mafia Town or the studio. But the girl kept a brave face and walked forward into the woods

On her way she encountered that man again, hunched over as usual

"Hey..I have a quick question." "WoUlD-" "No. I just need to know how do I use this badge you gave me?"

The man gave a smile,"cLoSe yOuR eYeS." The girl closed her eyes and..surely enough she could see everything but in a red hue,"Wow! That's cool!" She said opening her eyes again

"i aLsO hAvE wEaPoNs." "Sorry but no, have a good day!"

As the hatted girl began to walk, she heard the man mumble something

" _She's going to die here._ "

The hat girl walked around a dirt path following where her heart told her to go, but she ignore her heart when she saw someone with a cloak over their head walk down the road

"Hey! Do you know where I am?" The cloaked figure quickly ran the other direction,"Wait!" Hat Kid ran after them trying to catch up with them, they were very fast but she did her best to match his speed

She should have been paying attention, 'cause she was then lifted into the air..with a trap

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!!" She screamed trying to get out, the girl used the tip of her umbrella and tried to cut it open but it was no use

After what felt like hours, the girl was left down..and she met the faces..of two humans

"Oh my! It's a child! We caught a child!" A woman with bright blonde hair said looking into Hat Kid's blue eyes,"You're right my dear! But why is a child in the forest?" A man with brown hair said

"Child, why are you in the Subcon Forest? Don't you know it's dangerous to be here?" The girl shook her head

The two looked at each other and then back at her,"You must have been through a lot.." The male asked, Hat Kid sniffled and nodded, the female took out a knife and cut the trap open,"It's gonna be ok.." both humans said giving her a hug

Together. The three walked on a different path where they came upon a mansion

Hat Kid walked inside and looked around

"Nice place you got!" She said happily,"I'm glad you like it..we don't worry about how it looks anymore since..our..mistake.." The girl looked over,"Mistake?"

The blonde brushed it off like she didn't say anything,"Nothing! Now, are you hungry?" "Very much so!"

The girl was given a plate full of food, she digged into her food savoring every bite she took. The two watched her eat smiling at her,"So sweetie, what's your name?"

Hat Kid swallowed,"My name nickname is Hat Kid, I rather not say my real name." "Ok then. So where are your parents?"

"Far away. I'm not from here, that's why I'm trying to get back home." "Really? How did you end up here?"

"I was stopping for a quick charge for my fuel, their in the shape of hourglasses. But then I was robbed and stabbed, then the robbers sold my pieces and now I'm trying to get them back."

Both of the humans looked sad and horrified,"I'm so sorry you have to go through that!" The blonde said holding her heart,"I'm fine though, I just need to get my time pieces so I can leave."

The man pulled something out his pocket,"Is this what your looking for?" Hat Kid looked in happiness,"YES!" She jumped up and grabbed it, a huge smile crossed her face,"Thank you!"

Before she jumped from the chair, the blonde said,"You seem tired, how about you take a nap?" Hat kid looked at,"I don't wanna be a bother-" "You're not, the Subcon forest is very dangerous at night and we don't want you to get hurt.." The girl looked at both of them and smiled

They led her into a bedroom that looked like it was for a little girl, with toys in a box and clothes in a huge wardrobe, there was a twin sized bed in the corner and a stuffed unicorn on the bed

Hat Kid walked into the room and opened the wardrobe, there were many pretty dresses and a night gown

Once she was changed into the gown, the blonde woman helped her untie her hair

The hatted girl was tucked into bed with her hat beside her, surprisingly..she didn't go insane..she felt sane being here

"Good night.." The blonde hair kissing her forehead,"Have sweet dreams.." The brunette said putting the unicorn beside her

Once they shut the bedroom door, Hat Kid took out her time piece..she placed it on the bed stand..it gave a nice blue light

With a smile on her face..she fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH BOY! You thought that Vanessa and Snatcher(Prince) would be the MOST insane?! HA! Your wrong!  
> Their actually the most sane in this besides Hat Kid and Mustache of course
> 
> But wait! How are they going to be a threat? Well your just gonna have to continue to read! HAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> Being the writer is fun..but being the reader is hell


	15. The Subcon Well

The hatted girl awoke to the smell of bacon cooking,she jumped up putting her hat back on and ran towards the kitchen where the blonde was cooking

"Morning sweetie! Breakfast is almost done!" She said in a happy tone,the male walked in also drawn in by the smell,"How are my two favorite people doing?" He asked ruffling Hat Kid's hair

They all sat together and ate away, Hat kid finished first since she seemed to be in a hurry,"What's wrong sweetie?" "Sorry, but I have things to do!" She said jumping down from her chair and running to the bedroom she was given

After she changed, she ran to the door,"Where..are you going exactly?" The blonde asked,"Um..a place called Subcon well." The two looked in horror at each other

Before Hat Kid opened the door she was stopped,"How about you help me around the house instead? I could use an extra hand to clean up!" The blonde said,"But I need-" The blonde grabbed the kid's hand and pulled her away from the door

She didn't have time for this, she needed to get her pieces before Bow takes them,"And that's how you sweep!" The blonde said giving the girl a broom,"Um..this is great and all..but I really think I should-" "Mopping! I should teach you have to mop!" Hat Kid groaned annoyed

That's when she had an idea,"Why is the Subcon forest so scary?" The blonde froze, she gaze an uncomfortable chuckle,"U-Um..first you move in a back and forth motion, then you wet it up again!"

"Please tell me! Why can't I go outside here? Does it have something to do with everyone being a nut job?" "DUSTING! First you-"

"Just tell me! Please!"

Vanessa dropped the duster and sighed, she looked at Hat Kid with a stern look

_The Subcon forest..wasn't like this before the outbreak.. it used to be a lovely town_

_I and Prince used to rule over it_

_We'd help many people with all their problems_

_We were seen as..good rulers_

_We even had a daughter on the way_

_We thought everything was perfect_

_But..we both over fell a curse_

_Prince tried everything to hold it_ _back_

_I too tried_

_We were able to hold it back but it didn't last_ _forever_

_We went insane..and broke everything in this manor_

_During that day..I killed our unborn daughter.._

_The Prince, was able to find a spell that could help with this curse_

_It work, we were no longer in insanity_

_But with a cost_

_Our curse spread throughout the land_

_Every good person that was in this world turned insane and is no longer who they used to be_

_I remember all their faces_

_Mafias..once goofy lovable dorks who mean no harm..turned sadistic monsters_

_Mafia boss..once a mean jerk who wanted the best for his crew..turned into a man whose at the mercy of his own mind and sanity_

_Cooking cat..once a promising cook who wished to be the best she could be..turned into a cannibal ready to kill and eat_

_Grooves..once a fun star that made movies for everyone..turned heartless monster who has fun torturing innocent people.._

_Conductor..once a bitter old man who made movies and loved his family..turned insane freak who killed his family for..money purposes_

_So many others we put through hell..and they did nothing to deserve this_

_Those who had done nothing wrong turned into insane demons of this world_

_Those who were able to avoid the curse were still effected by the demons,all were under their control at their mercy_

_The darkness of the world over came it's once beautiful state_

_The forest was the most effected, the most dangerous to be..nobody enters here due to that fact_

_Me and Prince never leave the manor unless we need to,for food_

_Nobody survives here.._

_My child, if you leave..they will kill you_

_They'll break your bones and turn it to dust in their hands_

_They'll gouge out your eyes and squeeze it to jelly_

_They won't give you mercy, no matter how you beg or plead..death is the only thing you'll have in your future_

_The Subcon well isn't safe either_

_There are hands that'll drag you down to the bottom where nobody will find you or hear your cries_

_Nowhere is safe here, anywhere in this world_

_That's why you must stay here..even if you do get all your pieces back..you won't be able to leave_

_The insanity will get to you..and you'll go insane just like everyone else_

_So you'll stay here, with us, and you won't ever go outside..EVER_

Hat Kid looked at her in shock,"I'm sorry..how about you go into your room and play?" She asked taking the broom back with a smile. The hatted girl walked to the bedroom and shut the door

She closed her eyes and saw a crack on the ground,the hatted girl walked towards it and lifted it. It was a way out!

Quickly. She piled up everything she could find and made it look like she was sleeping and quickly went into the wooden area placing the plank over it

Soon,Hat Kid was out the manor in the forest again. Look around,she ran towards a swamp

The area was covered in trees,purple grim,and creatures who didn't seem like they would hurt her

She stepped onto the grim and noticed 4 hands surrounding her,the girl tried to get back into the land but the hands seem to pull her deeper into the swamp

" _JOIN US. JOIN US. JOIN US. JOIN US._ "

The hatted girl got back on land and started to look around seeing if she could find a well

Once the well was found,she jumped into it with no second thought

Hat Kid landed on the ground and looked around,she liked how it looked but she was confused on where to go

She walked into the well deeper and found a hookshot lying around,"This might come in handy!" She said walking deeper into the well

And the exit was clear as day,but how was she going to get up there? She then looked at her hookshot and smiled

Hat Kid ran towards a lantern and used her hook to swing to another lantern that would lead her to the top

Once she was finally at the top,a plug. Curiously,she pulled on it..and water began filling the room

But the grim purple water

The hatted girl looked around in fear trying to find something to hold onto to so she wouldn't get sucked down

But nothing

Hat Kid was pulled deep into the water to the point she couldn't breath,with her hand out..it disappeared

Lights..there were lights in her eyes..

Hat Kid shook her head and opened her eyes..she wasn't in the well. Instead..she was out the well

And her clothes were covered in the grim substance,she looked around and was able to see..her hourglass shining brightly 

With a smile on her face,she took it

Even if she was in pain

She was covered in whatever that stuff was

She still kept a smile on her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found this song and it made me think of this for some reason  
> When I listen to it,I think of Bow Kid in this story talking to Hat Kid
> 
> https://youtu.be/2ueZo5i6GPg
> 
> Dunno why,but I like it very much
> 
> If only I could draw like a real cartoonist..


	16. Toilet of Doom

Hat Kid has escaped the manor again and found herself in a green area,in front of her was an arena..with a bunch of people standing around waiting for something

Curiously,she walked over towards the arena

The girl looked around,it was huge! It was cool too! But something felt..off..

" _Ladies and gentlemen! Children,teens,and elders! Welcome to the battle of a lifetime!_ " A light was placed on Hat Kid taking her by surprise," _In this corner,this helpless little girl will have to go_ _against..the one..the only-_ "

A light shined over to a outhouse

" _THE TOILET OF DOOM!!_ "

Hat Kid took out her umbrella as the outhouse got closer to her

" _Now I want a good clean fight. Nothing below the belt,and if anyone violets a rule you will be killed. Ok? Let's_ go!" The ref walked to the side

" _3-_ "

The hatted girl looked at the being and stepped back a bit

" _2-_ "

She took in a deep breath before standing battle ready

" _1-_ "

"Bring it.."

" _GO!_ "

Before Hat Kid could react,the outhouse took the first swing sending shock waves towards her and moving at an..inhumanly pace( **Well yeah. It's not a human** )she fell to the ground but got back up in the end

She ran the opposite direction then it,she had an idea and it might just work if she times it right

The toilet shot out green bubbles that came for her,Hat Kid ran towards the middle and fired her hook to swing over

With almost ease,she landed on the ground and awaited his move

The bubbles popped when the came across the center purple substance

The outhouse jumped over the substance with the hands trying to grab him

Hat Kid ran away from it but still stayed positive as she ran through the arena. The outhouse sent another few waves but the girl jumped over them

"Is that all you got?!" She mocked..all part of her plan

The toilet sent out more bubbles but they popped when Hat Kid pointed the edge of her umbrella towards them

Hat Kid used her hook to swing across the substance again and landed once again,the toilet tried to follow..but it's anger caused it's fall into the substance

" _JOIN US JOIN US JOIN US JOIN US!_ "

Just like that..the Toilet Of Doom was no more

Hat Kid turned around and saw the crowd cheering and throwing flowers down on her

" _Everyone,meet our new champion..HAT CHILD!_ " "Eh..close enough.."

The ref took out a time piece

" _Here is your lovely prize!_ " Hat Kid took it..and felt tears well up in her eyes," _Say hi to everyone at home watching!_ " The girl saw a camera and waved at it

"Huh..I guess she's having fun.." Mustache said smiling

"Eh..Mafia thinks little girl cheated.." One of the mafia said annoyed

"Would have been better to eat.." Cooking said

" _Thank you all for watching..and stay tuned for our 8 hour long commercials!_ "

Hat Kid looked at the screaming audience as they cheered..and then at her time piece..she sighed but

A smile appeared on her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subcon is so much fun to write :D


	17. Mail Delivery Service

Hat Kid sat up from her bed and got down from it,she ran out the room to see what the two other humans were doing. The prince looked to be going to drop off some mail and Vanessa was making food

"Whatcha got there?" She asked walking over to the bag,"Hey kiddo, I'm just going to drop off some love mail. It might help ease the insanity of the inhabits here." Hat Kid looked into the bag and smiled,"Can I help? I want to help!" Prince rustled up her hair a bit

"Sorry kid, but the Subcon forest still is a dangerous place. I can't have you getting hurt while I'm on the job." Prince said,"But I won't! I'll stay by your side!"

The two looked at each other,"Fine..but don't go away from my sight." Hat Kid lit up in happiness

"Just put the letter in the mailbox." Prince said to the girl,Hat Kid opened the box and put the letter inside,"You're great at this! You can help me everyday with this!" The brown haired male said with joy. The two walked down the road of the Subcon forest

It's been 30 houses and Hat Kid is starting to grow tired and bored..she needs to find her other time piece

She then notices a shining light being carried by someone

The girl looked at Prince who was talking to someone

It would be quick, she ran towards the figure

"Hey! You there, what do you got there?" Hat Kid caught up with them, it was clearly it was a time piece. She smiled looking at the hooded figure

Hat kid walked up to them but stopped when they removed their hood

"Evening Hatty, how's the Subcon treating you?" Bow asked with a confident tone,"Why..why are you here?" The other girl looked around throwing the time piece in the air and catching it,"Getting what I came for, I already have 2, do you have any?"

Hat Kid nodded stepping back,"Oh really? Where are they?" Bow Kid asked walking closer to the girl, she grabbed her by the hook of her coat

"Listen here you _bitch_ , I WILL get all those..time pieces..and then I'll go back in time to kill you before you even got here. Then I'll kill that dumb bitch with blonde hair. And you won't be able to stop me." Bow kid pushed her into the purple substance before running away

Quickly, the kid got out the substance and ran back to Prince

That night, Hat Kid looked at the ceiling not shifting her gaze..she needed to get her time pieces before Bow..

She shifted over

But then something knocked on her window, it was a crow holding an hourglass with some blood on it

Hat Kid opened the window and the crow gave it to her, the girl pet the little crow,"Thank you..so much.." She said smiling happily. After it flew away, Hat Kid closed the window and placed the time piece on the desk so it's light could shine

Bow Kid walked through the forest holding her eye with one hand, she was attacked by a crow and her eyes was hit..it took the time piece and she was now pissed

"I'm going to _kill_..everyone here.." She said stopping at a tree and lying down,the kid removed her hand showing her messed up eye. With a sigh, she fell into something that wasn't really sleep..but a mental space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool! 2 chapters in a day!


	18. Queen Vanessa's Manor

The girl yawned lifting her arms up,she stood up from the bed and walked towards the door

But it wouldn't budge

"Um..Hello? Is anyone there?" Hat Kid backed up hearing the door unlock

The two humans looked at her with blank expressions,"What's going on?" Hat Kid asked

Vanessa kneeled down,"We know you've been escaping the manor through a trap door..even though we clearly say you can't leave." "But I know what I'm-"

The queen grabbed the hatted girl's arm and lifted the sleeve up,"See?! You've fallen into the purple goo and now it's taking an effect on your skin! You'll DIE if you keep going out!" Hat Kid pulled her arm back

Vanessa sat up and walked out the room

"You will stay in this room for the rest of your life. It's for your own good." Prince closed the door,Hat Kid ran up to he door and started to pound on it

"LET ME OUT! Your not my parents! Let me go!!" She screamed on the top of her lungs

Prince and Vanessa looked at each other as they walked down the hallway,"Are you sure this is for the best?" "It is. We can't risk losing another."

Hat Kid gave up trying to get the other humans to let her out. She sat on her bed trying to think of how to leave the manor

Everything in her head was fuzzing,why was it doing that?

Her stomach started to growl

"Vanessa? Hey Vanessa?" She knocked on the door lightly

It opened a bit,"Yes honey?" The queen asked,"Can I get something to eat?" Hat Kid asked,"Of course,how about pancakes?" The child nodded

The door closed..but no locking sound

The child silently opened the door and tip toed out the room and hallway

She needed a way out. The windows were her first idea but she saw Prince locking them with keys

Hat Kid looked around trying to see where to leave out,she couldn't stay here

This place was just as insane as the rest of this world

Prince walked into a room and placed the keys there before leaving,quietly yet quickly Hat Kid ran to the room and started to search for the keys. She noticed them on the dresser,the kid jumped up and grabbed it,"Yes!" She said smiling

"She escaped!" Her happiness faded when Prince yelled that out

Hat Kid ran under the bed as the two ran into the room she was in,"She got the keys!" "We can't let her leave! Hat kid! Get out here!" They ran out the room trying to find their 'daughter'

The girl came out her hiding spot taking out the key that will unlock the window she needed it opened but then she forgot something,her time pieces. Hat Kid walked over to the door to get back her time pieces

But the two humans had them in their hands,out of fear she ran back towards the window and jumped out hitting the ground with grace

"I need to follow them..I need my time pieces back.." She said determined,in mild pain but felt fine nonetheless

With a blank look,she followed the other humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Been kinda..busy with another story of mine..yeah..sorry


	19. Your contract has Expired

Footsteps of a child filled the forest as she followed two humans who she lived with for the time being,but they had something of hers that she needed back. Hat Kid followed them to the arena where she fought against the walking toilet

She saw them take the pieces out and hold them over the pit of purple goo,"This needs to be done..so our daughter can never leave us..again.." Prince said to Vanessa who was becoming hesitant,"No! Please don't!" The girl ran up to them taking the two off guard

Vanessa ran up to Hat Kid and hugged her,"Don't do that again! You had us both worried sick!" "Yes! As soon as we get rid of these things,we'll go back to being a happy family!" The girl broke out this loving hug and ran for her time pieces,"I need them back! I can't let you destroy them!" She screamed trying to reach for them

"My child..why are you being so foolish about this? If you continue with this-" "You'll die.." Prince said finishing what Vanessa was about to say,"I don't care! I want to go home!" She ran up to Prince but was pulled back,"We can't have you die! Why can't you see we're doing this because we love you?!"

Hat Kid looked into the green emerald eyes of the queen,"If you love me..then you'd let me go home.."

The queen stood up and walked over to Prince,"If you really want them back so much..even more then a..loving..caring family..then prove to us that you're able to go out there and live." Vanessa said the lights suddenly going off

Hat Kid back up taking her umbrella out, if she learned anything from the last time the lights went out..something bad is going to happen for sure

From out of nowhere, she was hit from the side making her tumble a bit. Hat Kid gripped her umbrella running around the arena trying to avoid the hits but it just made her a better target

The first blow came from above, something hit her head, but the next time something fell she was able to dodge it

Prince struck her side again which made her fall over, but as she tried to stand Vanessa grabbed an object and started to beat her. Hat Kid started crying covering her head,"You can stop now honey." The queen stopped her moments and threw it to the side

"My child..NEVER, ever, ask to leave again.." The two walk backed towards the purple goo with the time pieces, the girl shook as she stood up

Out of desperation..she removed her hat letting insanity take over once again. The purple hat with blue flower dropped as the owner started to laugh

Vanessa and Prince looked over in confusion but quickly panicked seeing their child's eyes turn pitch black,"M-My child..?" Hat Kid looked up twitching

" **Child? Ha!** **Like I would be the child of two** **incompetent bitches!** " The girl laughed grabbing her umbrella pointing it at the Prince," **You. Twink. You set the first blow. Show me what you got.** "

Prince backed up but stopped looking stern,"Fine." He was about to run at her but Vanessa intervened,"No! We shouldn't fight anymore! My child, please just let us take-"

Bright crimson red came out the other side of the queen," **I thought I said stop calling me..'child'. You should listen next time.** " Hat Kid said pushing her over getting towards the prince who was frightened in fear

" **Guess this is it...terrible..TERRIBLE meeting you!** " She yelled driving the tip into the other human

Hat Kid's smiled stopped when she heard clapping,"You've officially went insane. Congrats." Bow said walking up to the girl with a smile, the hatless girl pulled the umbrella away and walked towards the other girl," **Why if it isn't the worthless child whose stealing my time pieces.** " Hat Kid said crossing her arms

Bow laughed a bit,"Why did you need them again?" She asks with a wide smile," **So I can go home.** " "But would mommy and daddy want you after they learn what you've done?"

The girl looked sternly at the other girl," **What do you know?** " Bow stroked her chin,"Dunno. Isn't your dad a cop?" Hat Kid's eyes widen," **How did you know?!** " "A little bird told me, papa would hate to hear that you killed 6 people.."

Out of nowhere, the hatless girl's eyes went back to blue hearing that statement,"Guess you can't go home..can you?" Bow grabbed Hat Kid's hat and threw it into the goo watching it be dragged down,"You might as well go insane.."

Bow walked up to the remaining time pieces and grabbed them,"See you around sweetie. Tell that blonde bitch I'm going to kill her." Bow Kid jumped onto a tree and ran deeper into the forest

Hat Kid fell to the ground darkness surrounding her, she started to feel sick as insanity took over her mind with no way to fight back. The girl looked at the dead bodies of the ones who were trying to help her,"M-mom..dad?" She sobbed standing up and walking towards them

She held both of them sobbing having lost everything

Hours passed with nothing but tears and sorrow

Something moved in the woods which didn't catch Hat Kid's attention, she was too busy sulking. A creature walked up to her, but she didn't even move,"Just kill me..end my suffering.."

" _Why would I do that to such a youth?_ " Hat Kid looked up to see a creatures in a dark robe with bright yellow eyes peering through," _I'm a Nomad, we live in the far mountains in the Skylines, we're safe from the insanity, do you wish to come meet the goats?_ " The hatless girl looked at the bodies before standing up

The Nomad grabbed her hand and led her through the forest," _Do not cry anymore child, the goats will wipe away your sorrow._ "

Hat Kid didn't have any reason to smile, she just followed listening to what they had to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed. sorry. But I'm sure everyone wanted a chapter..


	20. Alpine Skyline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a different approach to this chapter. It's more spiritual and inspiring then action, it's the goat talking to Hat Kid about moving on from mental demons
> 
> To take a step back from her quest and think about what she done to get where she is, to control the insanity and calm the storm inside her

Nomad and Hat Kid walked up a mountain where it was freezing, the girl hugged herself as she followed the creature towards a bridge. They rang it 3 times before a door opened,"How much longer?" "Not much longer my child!"

Hat Kid cringed at the name remembering the ones who wanted to help, she watched as the Nomad turned three wheels revealing a path,"Grab tight child!" Nomad yelled grabbing the girls hand and lifting both of them up and a rift appeared dragging them in

The girl closed her eyes at the start, but opened her eyes looking around. They were in the clouds souring above it all,"The skylines are a secured place, when the curse took over the land, we and the goats weren't effected. The goats told us to never leave only to find ones who haven't been conquered by the insanity."

A group of Nomads were waiting when they landed,"Whose this young thing?" A frail Nomad asked approaching her,"I found her in the Subcon forest. Her parents were killed." Hat Kid hugged herself looking down,"She looks to be hungry. Would you like to eat, honey?" The girl nodded feeling a little hungry

The creatures walked her towards a big hut on top of a mountain, the path was covered with flowers that were blue like the rose. The hatless girl took a whiff of the sweet smell of the air which made a smile pop on her face and it only got stronger as they went further

She was taken inside and saw where the smell came from, a little stick burning beside a creature that looked to be a goat,"Master goat, I found her in the Subcon forest but she doesn't look to be insane. Just really scared sir."

Goat nodded pointing at a spot in front of him, Hat Kid came forth and sat down on the pillow looking down, he looked at a Nomad which made them go over to a spot and fix a bowl of soup

They walked over to the girl and gave it to her along with a fork,"Eat up sweetie." They said with a smile,"Thank you.." Hat Kid took a bite and smiled again

Once she finished, she placed it in front of her. Hat Kid sighed happily before looking at the goat,"I appreciate the food..but I got to go. I need to get my time pieces and-"

" **Calm.** "

Hat Kid looked down at her hands," **You're stressing over something, that doesn't deserve stress.** " The girl twisted her middle finger a little worried

" **I see it in your eyes. You're scared. You were forced to do something, something that doesn't describe you.** " She nodded

" **You had to kill..innocent lives that were taken by insanity..they never meant harm..they just couldn't see through the haze of insanity.**

**You feel guilt. Another affect of insanity, it will make you feel as if every action is causing one pain.**

**Things seem like their falling apart**

**You feel as if you've failed**

**You have the sudden will to get back to where you were**

**To prove yourself**

**You'll push yourself over the edge, and then when it's too late, you won't be able to build yourself back up**

**Only then will insanity take over when it was avoidable.** "

The girl made eye contact with the goat," **Your mental state will only decrease as you force yourself to continue in your quest. That voice will grow even more causing you to forget who you even were**

**Everything will crumble**

**Memories of who you were will too**

**Just like everyone in this world.** "

"What should I do then?"

Goat pulled a necklace out a patch

" **You take control of your life.** "

He tied it around her neck making it shine blue

" **To take control, you need to step back from your quest. Look back at all you've done. At who you met, what you've** **accomplished, and what you'll do next.**

**It's important to look back, even though it's scary to**

**If you want to take control over your mind, then you need to come to terms with your actions.**

**Insanity isn't easy to fight, but it's possible**

**If you come to terms with everything you've done**

**Then you'll beat it**

**You'll be able to move on from the demons holding you back**

**A way to do this is to remember everyone in your life that believes in you.** "

Hat Kid looked at the jewel and saw her reflection

Blue shined all around the room even the Nomad's eyes shined blue

Ghosts of the mafia, Mafia Boss, Grooves, Conductor, Prince, and Vanessa appeared behind her

" **Remember that, even if things seem hard. There are people who believe in you. People who want to see you thrive in life, or to see you pass a threat**

**But holding onto regret will only bring you down**

**Just remember**

**You are loved and there are people who are counting on you. You just got to believe in** **yourself.** "

Hat Kid ran out the hut after thanking the Nomads and goat

She ran towards the rift and road it back to the real world

Once she stepped into it, a force came over her to go towards something she never noticed

A castle on a mountain, the most noticeable thing being a bow on the top.. _cocky_

"Alright Bow..time to end this." She said walking forward

Many things held her back when she was walking

The guilt

The stress

Her quest about to come to an end

But she kept her head up as she walked forward

The jewel glowed brightly as the ghost followed behind

Hat Kid came to the foot of the mountain, all she had to do was go up

" _This is it. You got this._ " The girl took a deep breath and grabbed hold of a spear that was stuck in the tree

With a smile

She walked ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get the message across?
> 
> It doesn't matter
> 
> My story
> 
> My AU
> 
> My rules


End file.
